


铁锈与琼浆

by Vealin



Series: Nostalgia [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: All-Star Superman, DCEU - Freeform, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Mixed DC universe, Superman POV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 五维世界的超人来到蝙蝠侠临终的时刻，追忆他们以撒拉路之池延续的一世又一世的爱与恨，龃龉在无尽的时间里最终被爱消磨
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: Nostalgia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606342
Kudos: 6





	铁锈与琼浆

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇是《爱人与情人》的姊妹篇，站在超的角度的POV

我向他做出了一个承诺。再没有死亡、恐惧，失忆的茫然和获悉真相后的挣扎。  
我听到他以微弱的意念呼唤我的名字，那两个音节在他心中那样柔软。  
呼唤我的名字，假如有一天你疲惫、痛苦、孤单，或者只是思念。我会在那里。如果你不想见我，我也会知道。我曾这样告诉他。  
他安静地躺在冰冷的医疗器械中，年轻而脆弱得像我们第一次相见时样子，而魔法赋予他的肉身正在迅速老去。我看见一个少年，十七岁，二十七岁，三十七岁，四十七岁......就好像我们只是这样凝望着对方，转瞬，又过了一生。当皱纹布满他干瘪的双颊时，他认出了我，轻叹、惋惜和庆幸都落得寂寂，可我听得清晰。在我说任何话之前他已经辨别出我的身份，释然的微笑转瞬即逝但我在流驰的时间中抓住了它们。若不是医疗舱的隔离板阻碍了他的行动，他会想以五指抚摸我的脸庞。但是不，他没有，也不能够。他的眼深深望入我的心，我在他温柔的凝眸中看到了自己。我的容貌一如往昔，不曾疲惫，不曾衰老，只是流光溢彩的皮肤上时时流淌着无穷无尽的金属花纹。  
那个老人试图吃力地直起身子，然而此刻魔法又侵蚀掉了他的牙齿，夺走他的脊柱的力量。他试着发声，但只有嘶哑的叫唤。千百年来的每一道伤都重现在他身上，以可怕的方式将肉体碾碎。哪怕我已对这段历史熟稔于心，却仍不能平静面对，宁可我去承受他的苦。他总会驳斥这种不切实际的想法，而我依旧会请求，不因熟视而无睹任何痛苦。  
答应我一件事。他终于拼凑出完整的音节。但是“他”听不到。  
那个“我”正在清理太空战场的残骸，他注定会错过这迟到的告别，只是这三分钟，他将又一次错过与挚爱的告别 （注1）。他的一生总是在错失中前行，但终有一天，他能追忆所有，同时拥抱往昔与未来。而现在，这份告别必须由我说出。  
他说，克拉克，让我安息。  
我允诺了。  
我会在舷窗转到正对黄太阳时俯身与他告别。我曾以为这五个音节苦涩不堪 ，为此陷入逃避的怪圈和与生死斡旋的泥潭，然而此刻的释然让人欢欣。我走上前，额头轻抵在他的隔离舱上，最后一次如此亲密地聆听那颗心脏的跳动。我闭上了眼，用灵魂感知另一个灵魂。他与我是那么近，那么近，我能清晰地感受到灵魂的烈焰正烘烤过我的身体。他径直穿过，又撩拨不止。记忆的长弦被能量打开，我能回忆起每一寸柔软的皮肤和他在我耳边的私语。我想起了普罗旺斯盛夏的花海，他小心掩藏起的温柔的心就住在那里；奶油般流淌着的星际尘埃尽从我们身边划过；我看见他如羽的睫毛一张一合，而在他看见我之前，无数正负粒子重生又旋即湮灭了。我的思维跟不上他言语的速度，过去的千言万语向我涌来，在潮头将我扑没前我紧紧抓住了那个名字，克拉克——  
他的灵魂燃烧着拥抱宇宙，在这新一日的朝阳下向我致意。在他的形影融入铺洒满地的日光前，远去的他突然止步而回顾，是那个柔和温暖的侧影化作了永恒，只要再迟那么一些些，只要待他转身望向我时，我将永记那个凝结了岁月的柔情的微笑。  
可是不，这一幕注定早早逝去。我们总是彼此分离，这一点无论何时或对何人都确凿无疑。  
他曾问我，漫漫一生可有什么遗憾？他这里或那里问我，是曾经还是将来，都无关系。  
我曾担心自己被时间的长河遗弃，周围的事物纷纷向前，而我在不断的错过中与失去中静驻并死去。我记得每一张面孔——因我而死的人和终将死去的人，无论敌友或是只有一面之缘——我曾仅仅是记得他们，而当生命的时间不再以一往直前的直线前进，我，恒久地与他们共存。我目睹万物凋亡又重生，亿万年的宇宙生命昌盛不息，但也有一天它将冷寂。  
他突然在交火激烈的太空战中这般问我，我的一生是否留有遗憾。哪怕在当时，那个面对魔法攻击不堪抵抗的我还未能究尽时间的奥妙，也有预感这是漫长的告别的尾声。人在作真正性命攸关的抉择时总表现得镇静得不可思议，我见过太多次这个人类自我牺牲式的选择。但我从来没能干预他做出的决定。  
那时我只能回答，我们回家再谈好吗？  
家，对于我们这些在宇宙中漂泊流浪的人来说就像一只时刻牵引着我们的锚，但那一头拉我们回去的人又在哪里？  
他在通讯器那头哼了一声，长久的沉默过后，说，最后一次了，原谅我。  
我透过战火看到遥远深空里，过去的鬼影再度焕发明亮的火彩，我可以奔着它们驶向未来，我可以再全力出击，就像曾经我们无数次面对挑战和困难时那样，我们坚信希望总在我们这一方。但是事情必须有一个终点，那就是它了。  
他把敌舰集中在我身上的火力引开，在无边黑暗的宇宙和发着绿光的炮火衬映下，他的翼型战机就像他那样微小而无畏，随之陷入虫甲般密密麻麻的异星舰队中。我曾那样撕心裂肺地呼唤他的名字，但虚幻的太空吞噬了我的声音。他听不到。他只是听不到而已。就像那个在庄园外听他一个人弹奏巴赫的青年，我在听他的孤独，他却没有也不应该料到这偷听的观众。这为一个人准备的演奏不知你我，所以我知道了，我们都是孤独的。  
布鲁斯，我的挚友和爱人，倘若他没有参与我的漫漫一生，又何伤于他，何伤于我呢？  
事情从那时开始出错。  
我想从黑暗中创造天堂，保护那明日的火种永存。父亲留给的我的幻影地带如今成了幻想乡。当东海岸早早沉入黑夜，这里却有光浸润眼前之景，光让一切失色，橘红的太阳永远斜落在地平线之上。凡事想象力可极的奇绝美景，都坐落在这蜜托邦（Metropia）里。但我的耳朵被另一个声音吸引了，那个心跳——  
平稳有力。  
不知为何，记忆中的布鲁斯总是饱经岁月摧残。我熟悉他身体上每一道伤疤的形状，记得他受风湿病痛折磨的每一处关节，过度操劳又早早地在他的脸上留下褶皱......以至于我忘记了年轻时的他也应俊俏可爱，也曾闪耀夺目。在这里，我仿佛找回了我们曾失去的时间。  
我跪在睡意朦胧的他身边，复活之后的他有大半的时间都在无忧无虑的美梦中度过，上一生透支的睡眠在这里得以补全。魔法许诺他二十岁的身体，暂时拿走他大部分的记忆。此刻，他安然侧卧在我们位于悬崖上的花园，慵懒而迷人，光裸无暇的肢体在床上舒展，尽在我眼前。我把野花撒落在安睡的他身上，现在，那些轻薄透明的织物伴着零落的花瓣纷纷褪到腰际，他的脸颊因健康而焕发出红润的光彩，与渴望得以满足而泛上的潮红共同交织......  
——如攀缘而上的蔷薇  
而我，可以让这朵含苞待放的花蕾绽放出动人心魄的颜色。他似醒非醒地望着跪在他身边的人，粘腻地缩向我的怀里。除了吻他，将他生生揉入我的身体，我别无它事可做。  
我看清了星辰运行的轨迹，像永恒运转的钟表；我看见那些如此微小的事物，甚至在观察时就衰变了；我也明白人心的多变与善恶的交织，但我对此无能为力。盲目地挽留只为避免说出告别。  
然而，当我的眼眸被他因激情而战栗着后仰的优美颈线捕获，耳朵为他吐出的美丽音韵着迷，这位降临在我的一方天堂中的阿多尼斯，他三分之一的时光独独属于我一人，比花园中所有娇俏的花更美，我愿久久地与他肌肤相亲，细细品味每一次那蓝色的瞳仁猛然紧缩时的短暂永恒并小心收藏，含住他一时失声且微启的双唇......但是在空白的激情过后，我总是想起他确确实实已经死得彻底，我的双臂上还有他的血迹。  
我看见少年的眼中有我悲伤的倒影，他也为此迷惑而难过。他也许还没记起我和他自己，但此刻我依旧被爱着，活在爱人的凝视里就像拥抱永恒。我与他亲密无间，却感觉无比遥远，往后的我们亦如是，他的心散落在这方天堂正如迷失在深空，我得多么努力才能寻回他？  
无论是为了拯救他人，还是处于自私的爱恋，没人有权决定他人生死。我深知布鲁斯坚决反对任何用拉撒路之池延续生命的做法。但是当你的一生挚爱因一颗荒唐而残忍的子弹死去，而你有机会延续他的生命，打开生死锁链看似不可避免。  
我在清晨的小巷找到了他的尸体。从东边缓缓升起的太阳出奇地没有被哥谭的海雾遮掩，那些颤颤巍巍的金色洒到他失色的脸上，他冰冷而僵硬地躺在泥泞的巷子深处，肢体扭曲，神情愕然，无人问津。子弹从太阳穴对穿他的头颅，干涸的血迹飞溅满地。  
我不知道那时愤怒和绝望何者更多一些，只觉得刚才从太阳获取的能量全都要炸裂开来。我不知道凶手是谁，这里甚至没有交火的迹象，也许只是一个小混混的恶作剧。可以是任何人杀了他，每一个人类都是潜在的凶手。他死在我欣赏金星日出的夜晚，单向前进的时间让人孤独得害怕，凡事只有一次，错过的人统统化成灰烬。  
我将他的尸体搂在怀里，不再担心是否有人注意到我。我只能慢慢地起飞，托在我手里的尸体似有世界的重量。那时起的很久一段时间，我的双脚再没触及地面。那个小镇男孩，克拉克肯特在同一天上班的路上死于车祸，但他的死讯根本不值得那天新闻版的任何角落。  
布鲁斯的死，仿佛一声疾令，敦促我完成他生前未竟的事业——彻底终结犯罪。人类总是认为我有凭一己之力毁灭地球的能力，却在从事诸多罪恶的事业时毫不忌惮我，所谓的民主制限制我这么做。但是他们要求的自由又给他们带去内耗和毁灭。建立一个真正有秩序的世界。我被这个信念前所未有地占据着，被它鼓舞得毫无畏惧，甚至激动得颤抖。  
昔日充满爱和欢笑的空间站如今冰冷，少了最沉默的他竟然让大家都沉默无声。尽管我们都明白肩负这份责任意味着随时可能失去生命，但他走得太突然，没有援救，没有告别的机会，只是死得毫无价值。  
我们的关系在瞭望塔早已不是秘密，当我走进会议厅时，所有人都向我投来哀伤而同情的目光，他们的眼神在说“节哀顺变”，而他们的动作又出卖了他们内心的恐惧。绿灯握紧了蓄满能量的戒指，神奇女侠已握上剑柄，巴里的手指忍不住高速运动到只有残影。我的模样一定很吓人，会议室的所有屏幕都在转播我在联合国总部的发言，那个超人说话的声音像一个怪物，让广场上所有跃跃欲试的媒体都闭上了嘴。他痛苦地扭过头，闭上眼睛也遮不住逐渐发红的眼眶，似乎下一秒就要大开杀戒。他们的担心的确有必要，但我还不至于发疯。  
此刻我失魂落魄地回到瞭望塔并接受他们目光的利刃，似乎连我的战友们也都离我远去。是三叉戟的一声宏远振鸣打破了这僵局，亚瑟起身拍了拍我的肩膀。  
嘿，大个子，我们都明白。  
他搭着我的肩把我从遥远的思绪中拉回现实，一起向我的主席座位走去。  
我们支持你。  
小红人已经晃成了一道模糊的影像，那一刻我再也忍不住心中的悲痛和绝望，颤抖地用双手捂住脸，眼泪顺着手纷纷落下，滚烫而苦涩。  
我试着以尽可能公正的方式处理每一件事，不带任何个人感情，没有愤怒，没有复仇。我只是积极地创造着我们曾经畅想过的未来，一个和平而安定世界，让人类文明以最高效的方式发展。但有时，处理完世界各地的繁杂事务后我一个人漂浮在太空，晶莹的泪珠也漂浮在黑暗的宇宙。没有布鲁斯在一边对我的决定加以评判，我感到不安。人们惧怕我，在我降临的地方对我行对古代君王的跪拜礼。我可能错了太多，可能只是思念过度的结果，我错在想拯救世界吗？是绝望催生了恐怖的专制，可是无知从来不是无辜。  
那时的我看不见灵魂，只能触及肉身。我听不见他的灵魂对我的谴责，我只想让他的心脏再次跳动，在他的眼中，再映出一次我。  
我没有参加他的葬礼，他们只有他的衣冠冢。阿尔弗雷德默认了我的所作所为。那天，他在我的白披风消失在北方时，朝那以最严肃的姿态向韦恩家族致敬且告别；那天我从堡垒的冰柜里取出了他的身体，前往那个不详的地方，与魔鬼签订契约。没人责备我没来得及救下他，没人责备我错过谁的呼救，我可以救下每个人，但我总是失败。  
他曾说，该死的，克拉克，别想做个圣人。这个世界的恶哪里够你去赎完？你不可能救下每个人，不可能引导每个人走上正道，别在拯救世界前把自己搭了进去。  
我尝试过成为圣徒。哪怕在超级英雄第一次出现在人类视野中，在那些我们被奉若神明的年代，我只看见一个会行走的失败的偶像。我们之中哪怕最好的也无法符合所有人的期望，全能全善的难题永远令人挫败。回过头来看那些义无反顾的尝试，终明白我的起点在一颗星星的灭亡，在美国中部平原的小屋里，平凡一如曾经的七十亿凡人。曾几何时，身处太空的冰冷的黑暗，我看不到地上灯火璀璨的意义。必要的恶的意义被我抹杀，灾难接踵而至。回顾当年的初衷，成为英雄而不是神明；成为一个做正确的事的人，哪怕不是英雄。我失败得彻底，宁将自己流放至冥府，沉湎于虚幻的爱人的凝视。所以，那时我说，我不想成为圣人，我只想拥有你，我知错而不舍得放弃。  
他安然入睡，吸吮留下的红印鲜艳动人。我浮在地面三寸以上，不惊动一丝一毫。只是飘过去，吸走他睫毛上的气息，猜测每一天海洋、清风和日光的比例，然后打破物理定律，让他和我一样在空间里享受自由的维度，用飞行点亮人类眼中永恒的惊喜。  
他头疼的次数越来越频繁，他深沉的模样越来越像布鲁斯。我看见决绝和缜密的头脑正在恢复，时候到了，他什么都会记起。  
我没想过这个幻影地带可以困住布鲁斯，当他出现在瞭望塔时我并不惊讶，只像是终于等到这个必来的审判。  
你让我失望。  
千言万语只汇成这一句话也足以让我心碎神伤。  
那你会来帮我重回正道吗？眼前这个全息投影消失了，布鲁斯选择用宇宙的背景噪音代替他的回答。  
我以为他会组织军队反抗，我以为他会动用备用氪石刺杀我，但是他换上了灰色的制服回到了我身边，我们一丝不苟地工作，应对一次次危机，旧时光悄悄爬上我们的影子。每一天，我都害怕这个拖累彼此的梦破碎，每一天，我都想延续这个没有出路的梦。我只是在将他拖垮，蝙蝠侠在二十一世纪初的那年已经死于哥谭的黑夜。过去他只相信自己，独立的人格让人倾倒，我却将他拖垮，让他与我一起在错误的道路上挣扎，让他在我手中寂灭。  
我为他真正的六十岁生日准备了一个惊喜，一支可以拥有我的超能力的金黄魔药，尽管那只能维持一天，我也想让他和我平等地分享力量和视野。意外的能量波动引起了时间旅行家的注意，阿特拉斯和参孙纠缠上了我们。我答错了斯芬克斯的谜题，只剩一分钟 ，地球的核心会和我的母星一样爆炸，或者我的伴侣停止心跳。而我在宇宙的古神面前毫无反抗力。  
“你没得选。”他神情自若地说道，边脱头盔边向我走来，细密的汗珠沿着散落在他前额的发发梢滴落又汇集到他深陷的眼窝。  
“总会有办法的！”我颤抖而坚定地向他大吼，抓住他的肩膀猛摇，仿佛这样就能倒回一刻不停的倒计时，“总会有办法的！”  
我发怒了，扶手应声碎成石渣落入跃跃欲试的岩浆流。他捧住我的脸，直直地望向我的眼睛以让我平静下来。  
我已经死过一次了，克拉克，没什么可怕的。  
不......  
我求饶地吐出音节。  
动手吧，别逼我自己跳下去。他抬起我的双手，将它们放在他暴露在外的脆弱脖颈上。  
动手啊！  
最后三秒倒计时，汹涌的岩浆抵上了各处岩层，喷薄欲出。  
我爱你。  
他的声音被我的哭喊淹没，我听不到。世界安静了，只有我撕心裂肺的哭吼回荡的地下城的四壁。  
你得做一个选择，克拉克，成为一股向善的力量，或者，什么都不要做。  
你得在自我和世界中做出选择。在我至深的梦里，我不知道是否可能，爱我的同时成为你自己。  
而最终，你得去点亮这个世界，正如你本应该做的 。（注2）  
我从没想过他会让我在世界和他之间做选择，用他的死让我下定决心。是的，我屈服了，我向人类投降，也向他投降。  
红太阳囚房被深埋在不可能逃出去的地心。我本该听得清周身岩浆的涌动，可在那里我只能与死寂作伴。属于过去的愧疚和十五千千米外的恒星像另一个生的回忆。我思念黄太阳，我的生命之源和死亡之地，还有第一次飞行的记忆也刻骨铭心。那时我只有三十岁，满世界游荡后终于找到了北极的堡垒。  
披风在狂风下铮铮作响，力量从他握紧的拳头涌入他的信念，一股向上迸发的渴望占据了他。氪星的古老文明正在他身上镌刻着飞扬流畅的文字，它们爬满了他全身，在阳光下远古的回忆由于再次被唤起而变得金光闪烁。那份飞行的渴望被固定下来，在他脑海中成形。随着一声音爆他冲上三千英尺高空。  
新生的他放声大笑，此刻世界在他眼中是漂亮得不可思议的水蓝色小球。责任和负担还没有追上他，力量还是那么醉心而可爱。  
而有一天，他将扛着爱人的棺椁飞向那颗燃烧的恒星，有一天他将不得不面对毒太阳并扑向那核心。他会向给予他生命的太阳投去最后一眼，然后他开始坠落并投入那团熊熊燃烧的烈火，燃烧的恒星也像儿时第一次看的烟火，迸裂出花火相遇与湮灭的盛大葬礼。  
然后他会来到永恒之川前，与父亲乔-艾尔一同驶向永恒。  
我曾以为我的躯体会成为太阳的燃料，最后我却回到了时间的起点，我看尽了宇宙的一生，还有我的一生。这个世上没有奇迹，存在没有偶然属性，也没有能确凿赋予它形式的纯粹事实，它只是运动，事实通过运动得以承受，而我在流变中永存。  
我曾经忍不住想，当有一天我们都不需再谈爱和信念，没有恨和懊悔，我们都成为了静默的观察者，那一天会否到来，我又会否幸福？  
后来我来到时间的终点，问宇宙的主宰，离开三维世界后我是否还会拥一切曾属于我的触动心弦的情感。祂说届时我只是纯粹的存在。那个超越时间的存在无所谓喜怒哀乐，又无往不离所有的情感。我每时每刻都活在鲜活的现存中，再无所谓过去与现在。  
在二十世纪末的钟声敲响时，我见到他，恍如回到我青年时的年代，那时人类的科技还一片懵懂混沌，大都会还没有星球日报这个名字，嬉皮士带着花穿梭在繁荣的夜市。而他像上世纪的遗物，在大战后落寞的家族中坚守着荣耀和尊严。无疑，他是迷人的，古典而新潮。他在一片觥筹交错中格格不入，他还太稚嫩，掩饰的孤独和悲伤透过他的面具直达我心。  
我降落在他的宴飨，他是哥谭孤独的王子；我从红毯的一头走向他，他高举酒杯向我致意。掌声与新年的钟声齐响。  
我的一生遇到过许许多多的人，不少令人倾心，不少令人憎恶，但唯有爱最难得。我想我们不能错过一分一秒，多了或少了那一次问候都不会走到那一步。我们谈论正义和邪恶，我们讨论幸福和悲伤，却鲜少说“爱”。  
我在堡垒的模拟日光下用钢笔缓缓书写我百年的回忆。布鲁斯在沙发的那一头看书，他的脚伸进我的裤腿，磨蹭着我的脚踝，这个捣蛋的坏家伙让人没有办法静心。我放下手头的古董书写物，轻而易举地绞住他的不安分的腿，将他推倒在沙发上，用一个吻封住可能的俏皮话。  
自上一次外星军团入侵又过去了数十年。在那个地球濒临毁灭的危急关头，人类联合政府决定放出我。当我再一次来到阳光下，人们看我的眼神依旧惊奇，不再因为我是那“会飞之人”，而是作为政府的秘密基因改造武器。几乎没有人还记得我们那个时代的神话，独裁时代也是数百年前的阴影，甚至成了可有可无的传说。在战后的会议上我欣然接受了政府给我的身份定位，一件终极基因改造武器，这符合我的类人模样和能力。  
但不是所有人都忘记了我们的历史，新生代的超人类依旧把我们当作祖先，同时又唾弃我们的老派作风。  
我们还相信什么？是希望、正义、真理这些跟不上时代的东西吗？还是这个时代抛弃了它们？  
凡人在四百年时光里都化成了灰，我能找到的初代成员只有散落在世界各地的半神们，更何况亚特兰蒂斯早已不对世人开放，连我也不例外。  
内战一触即发，联合政府很乐意发射核弹将我们这些超人类一举歼灭，再没有绝对力量的压迫感和在宇宙文明中渺小的自卑感。比利死了，还有更多人死在核辐射中，活下来的依旧是半神们。我们就这样一次次地目睹死亡，积淀下的都是悲伤。  
戴安娜丢下了她的金鹰战甲，召唤她的坐骑准备返程。  
你问我神会老去吗？会的，我们的在创世之初觉醒，在宇宙寂灭时死去。  
活着有很多种方式，终有一天我们旧神会失去维持肉身的力量，那就是人类说的死亡。我感觉这个世界充满了疲惫，它不再年轻了，所以我也是。  
就这样，把守地狱之门的天堂岛再也没有出现在地球上。战争大师和和平使者也倦于数世纪来不断的战争和屠杀。我不知道旧神族的归宿是什么，她们又是否会寂灭。我只落得全然的孤独，最后一位历史的见证人已经离开了世界，于是那人成了我最后的挂念。  
在北极的雪域，我开始发疯地思念千禧年到来前的日子。韦恩庄园的传统英式红茶和甜点，花园午后的芬芳迷人，它们的主人总在余晖落到扶壁上时睡眼惺忪地起床向我打招呼，这一切都在呼唤我回到过去的牧歌。无论是赶稿还是休假，那座十九世纪的庄园随时欢迎我，紧挨在主卧边的客房里有我生活的一切必需品。我望着他，从青年到中年，艰难的时光我们一起捱过，欢笑不多却也让人珍惜。  
我曾问过自己，你待他越超过了朋友，那算什么？只有死才告诉我们答案，赋予活形而上的意义。在毕沙罗世界濒临崩塌的前一刻我想到的是布鲁斯，那就是答案。  
我爱他无关容貌和岁月。他是清晨时刻我想聆听的安睡的呼吸的对象，愿他前一夜没有太多激战。他是与我并肩前行的同伴，唯一一个理解我生活中任何一个角色的人。而更重要的是，他独立、坚强而充满智慧，他告诉我一个人类可以如何践行正义和我们的理想。我钦佩这个人，自私的爱只是尘世的小事(things on Earth)。我从没能拥有他，拥有这个词也不适合任何人。复活布鲁斯总是我抑制不住的执念，终有一天我必须放手，让他安息。  
我想在这里再停留一会儿，尽管我要去拜访的人如此之多，我还没和乔纳森肯特告别；还没有陪玛莎肯特走完最后一程；我得去露易丝的婚礼，在她遗憾我没有出席时给她一个拥抱。还有戴安娜，我想重温与她第一次见面时享用的下午茶......无限的时间给我从容的特权，放纵我凝视、观望、思索，我在他的身边留下一朵金色的玫瑰，和我的皮肤一样变幻着流光溢彩的花纹。当“他”回到医疗船时便会明白未来的用意。我的爱，谨以纪念我们的现在和将来 。（注3）  
回到二十五世纪的北极，时间已经近了，近了，虽然他正安睡在模拟的夕阳下，毫无防备地把自己托付给我，可是他就将记起所有。他会戴上隐藏心跳的装置与我告别，从北极的冰原乘飞机离开，徒步没入北方的针叶林。  
他说，我们就此别过吧。你要记得微笑，不与亡魂纠缠，生命很短，我们已经拥有了远超命定的时光。  
我问他是否原谅了我，他的笑容甜蜜而苦涩，搂住我的肩，在我的鼻梁上落下轻轻一吻。  
也许下一生吧，不如我们从头来过。  
呼唤我的名字，假如有一天你疲惫、痛苦、孤单，或者只是思念。我会在那里。如果你不想见我，我也会知道。  
我见证了作为平凡人的他的一生，他用过许多名字，唯独“韦恩先生”那个称呼别带韵味，他可以是任何人，可以做任何事，可是他都难以掩饰自己的光芒，就像曾经那个“韦恩先生”从不缺镁光灯和众人的瞩目。  
那一生，他再没看到过我，直到死亡。最后的时刻他呼唤了我的名字。  
带我回家，克拉克。( Take me home, Clark. )  
再一次，我们来到拉撒路之池前，但这一回生命的延续有了欢欣鼓舞的意义。直到数十个世纪后他真正决心离世，魔法才回让他迅速衰老，那一天我回到医疗舱时他已经久久地安睡，神情凝结在幸福安详中。我遵照他的遗愿穿过太空黑暗的河流驶向黄太阳，目睹他的身体融入太阳时的花火，万籁有声。  
舞会的音乐响起，他大方地赏我一支舞，我们随着复古的音乐轻轻摇晃，在众人惊讶的眼中熟练流畅地完成旧传统的舞步，一曲终了他还靠在我肩上，我们回忆起千年前的新年盛宴，他依旧年轻。  
当时间抹去了我们曾经的传说，只留下关于超级英雄的只言片语，是历史博物馆里的“基因改造计划”。而人们会再度重温神话，我们则在暗中让许愿成为现实。  
当星星陨落，日薄黄昏；当旧神消隐，新神肆虐；当生命喘出痛苦的呻吟时，我们就将再度现身，无论深空、地心，还是千百光年外的扇区，有文明的呼救的地方就有我们的身影。当正义的标准随时而迁，我们就将仅仅抓住每条流动的时间，站在属于未来的曙光那一头。我们不是正义的“降临”，仅仅是每一处在光热之源的鼓动下飘扬的旗帜，因这理想而骄傲地飞扬。  
我不仅仅是我，也是我身每一个列队成员，在不同时空践行着我们可达到的极致。  
当我再次面向恒星，思索起太阳对我的意义，安息的那人又会对此作何感想？在我身后，穿着黑色皮革披风的他悄无声息地走到舷窗前。  
“克拉克，再往东一点又是朝阳。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 《全明星超人》中，克拉克因执意与食时怪战斗而失去了三分钟生命，其间乔纳森突发心脏病去世  
> 2 Make a choice, Clark, to be a force for good or to be nothing. Make a choice between self and the world. And in my dearest dream, I don't know if it's possible, loving me and being yourself. After all, light the world up as you should have had to do.  
> 3In rememberance of all we are and all that we will be. ( All-Star Superman )


End file.
